Lanathanville 1: Taking Chances
by shadowglove
Summary: Chloe wondered how Clark would react to knowing that Lana and Jonathan had fallen in love...but tonight she doesn't wonder, she's on a mission to get Lana and Jonathan to finally admit their real feelings for each other. AU. Chloe's POV, a little Chruce


**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville.**

_This is my first "Lanathan", and it came to a surprise to me as much as it did to you! Believe me! _

Warning1: I have changed certain events in past seasons--like, instead of Jonathan dying to 'restore the balance' after Clark was brought back to life by Jor-EL, MARTHA died.

Warning2: Lana never married Lex--never had an attraction to him nor him to her.

Warning3: Clark left to train soon after his mother's death. Lana knows of his secret.

* * *

Chloe often wondered how Clark would take it if he found out that while he was busy training in the fortress, the girl he'd obsessed over for years had fallen desperately in love with his father.

She knew they hadn't planned for this to happen, knew that the farthest thing from both Lana and Jonathan's mind had been to fall in love again—and with each other--and yet it'd happened. They'd both be lonely, _alone_, and both had loved Clark as strongly as they could and had gravitated towards each other to feel _nearer_ to the man after he left to train in the Fortress.

Chloe had missed Clark, she had, but she hadn't let his training bring her down. She'd known that Clark had to do this, and she knew that while she missed him she had a life outside of helping him, and she'd gone to college and started interning at the Daily Planet.

She would go back to visit Lana and Jonathan frequently, finding them more times than not together at the farm, talking and laughing, and enjoying each others company and stories. Slowly those stories drifted away from Clark and towards themselves.

It didn't surprise her in the least bit when she'd realized that Lana had moved in.

Oh, nothing was happening between Lana and Jonathan, Chloe could read body language and she realized that both were still in deep denial about the feelings they harbored secretly for each other. When the blonde had asked them why they'd decided for Lana to move into Clark's room, they'd both flushed, wouldn't meet her eyes, and had stammered out an explanation about how Lana had been feeling unsafe in the Talon and how it was lonely on the farmhouse all alone.

After a couple minutes of the nervous blabbering Chloe had smiled at them tenderly, taken pity, and announced what a marvelous idea it'd been. That had calmed the two now living together, and they'd given each other a small smile that'd caused Chloe to sigh in melancholy, not only for Clark once he returned and realized what'd happened while he was away, but for herself as well. She was alone, she didn't have what Lana and Jonathan had--although they had yet realize _what_ it was that they had.

She'd tried a relationship with her co-worker, Jimmy Olsen, but that'd crashed and burned because Jimmy, while nice, just wasn't the kind of guy Chloe needed in her life. The blonde had really started to consider taking a vow of celibacy (at least she'd have an excuse for her lack of a romantic and sexual life if she did) when Lois and Oliver had introduced her to Bruce Wayne--the _bane_ of her existence.

The guy was hot. He had that going for him, but other than that Chloe found him irresponsible and too much of a playboy to ever interest her for more than the one night stand he'd been.

But the guy was persistent.

Annoyingly--and horribly flatteringly--so.

"So, Chloe, we've been missing you here the last couple of weekends." Jonathan smiled at her, leaning forwards and placing his hand on her shoulder. "This place is not the same without you."

Out of the corner of her eye, Chloe noticed Lana jerk slightly at the touch, hurt flashing through her eyes, and the blonde smiled at Jonathan to see how she would react. Lana had been acting oddly_ tense_ whenever Jonathan paid Chloe any special attentions, and the reporter couldn't help but have the feeling that the brunette was _jealous_.

And if she was, that'd just proved how in love with Jonathan she was.

"Why don't you spend the night here?" Jonathan smiled at Chloe, oblivious to the way Lana's hold on her cup of tea tightened until her knuckles went transparent. "You can sleep in my room and I'll sleep on the sofa."

Lana put down her cup of tea rapidly. "But Jonathan, you can't do that! Remember your back injury! The doctor said--."

He turned to her and a small expression of tender regard flashed through his eyes. "Now, Lana, one night on the sofa isn't going to kill me." He grinned. "On the contrary, it'll make a man outta me."

"Oh _Jonathan…" _Lana's worried frown melted into a tiny yet adoring expression as she stared into Jonathan's eyes.

Chloe blinked in surprise. She'd _never_ seen Lana look at Clark like _that_.

The reporter looked from one to the other, and as she saw their feelings for each other expressed so openly, so _clearly_ on their faces, it was then she realized that there was no turning back from this. They were in love with each other. They were completely, one hundred per cent in love with the other.

She smiled. "You know what? I think I'm going to stick around…but I'm staying on the sofa."

Jonathan tore his gaze from exploring Lana's face and grinned at Chloe. "We're negotiating that little clause." The phone rang and he got up the same time Lana did. "I'll get it."

"Thanks." Lana smiled at him, watching him until he disappeared in the other room, and sat back down once more with a sigh.

"Why aren't either of you two making a move?" Chloe finally asked once she heard Jonathan answer the phone and begin a lively conversation with one of the farmers that lived close by.

Lana looked up, eyes wide, cheeks tinting pink. "What do you mean?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Lana, even the _blind_ can see what you feel."

The young woman's eyes widened in horror. "Is it so noticeable? Do—do you think Jonathan has realized?"

"No." The blonde shook her head with a groan, at least happy that Lana wasn't denying her feelings any more. "He's the only one oblivious to it."

"Oh." The tiny woman looked a mixture of relief and disappointment.

"And that's because he's too busy trying to make sure _you're_ oblivious to _his_ feelings."

Lana's head shot up at that, a look of hope so bright in her eyes that Chloe felt sad. "You—you think that Jonathan could--that he--?"

"Lana, for a girl who has so much experience with boys liking her, you're really slow at reading the signals." Chloe raised an eyebrow, realizing that Clark, when he returned, would hate her and accuse her of betrayal when he realized what she'd done, but Chloe knew that she was doing the right thing. "You have him wrapped around your little finger."

_Like you have every male who sees you._

And yet for the first time she was _amused_ and not _bitter_ when she thought that.

Lana smiled for a second, before sighing and slumping in the seat. "Even if he _did_ like me, he's never going to make a move."

"Of course he won't." Chloe agreed. "That's why _you're_ going to have to make the move for him."

Lana looked up at Chloe with her eyes wide, mouth slightly open, cheeks flushed scarlet. "_What_?"

"Lana, Jonathan isn't going to ever put a move on you." The blonde thought that this was obvious, as were his reasons for not doing so. But the crushed look that covered Lana's face at this revelation caused her to realize that Lana had been harboring that very hope.

"_Lana_," Chloe sighed, getting up and going to sit next to her friend, placing a hand on hers. "Jonathan would never be the one to make the first move. I mean, not only are you young enough to be his daughter, but he went out with your aunt and you went out with his son. And he probably still believes that you're in love with Clark."

"But I'm _not_." And she looked ashamed at the fact that she didn't love Clark anymore. "I know that most people would frown at us and talk behind our backs, but I'm in _love_ with Jonathan." She wiped at a tear that skidded down her cheek. "I thought that I loved Clark, but what I feel for his father is so much _more_. I mean, I _trust_ Jonathan, I talk to him about everything and I know he doesn't keep any secrets from me."

Chloe nodded, knowing that trust was a big issue with Lana, and that she'd lost almost all of that trust for Clark by the time he'd finally told her his secret.

"He's, he's such an amazing man, Chloe." Lana smiled despite the tears gathering in her eyes, proving to the blonde how much the situation was tearing at her. "He's so _selfless_, so caring and understanding. He always thinks of others before himself, he's always there when I need him, and he's--I want to be there for him always. I want to be his anchor and rock as much as he is _mine_."

Chloe tilted her head to the side in interest as those words left her friend's lips. Lana had always been somewhat weak, always needed someone to be there for _her_, and so the fact that she wanted to be there for _someone_, that she _wanted_ to be strong, the anchor of _someone else…_

The blonde smiled.

Lana had grown up…

…and finally was _truly_ in love.

The brunette stood, hugging herself as she looked around her, eyes glistening with more unshed tears. "But Clark and Martha are always between us. I mean, look at this house. It's a shrine to both of them." Her voice trembled and she cleared her throat before continuing. "I loved Clark, and Martha was always wonderful to me, but I can't help but _resent_ them." She wiped at a tear. "I never want to forget Clark, and I don't _want_ Jonathan to stop loving Martha's memory--but I want him to realize that that is what she is--a _memory_--and that I'm _not_. I'm _here_, with _him_, and it's where I want to be."

Chloe felt her heart go out to her best friend.

"I'm in love with him, Chloe." Lana collapsed back onto the sofa. "I'm so in love with him that it _hurts_. I can't imagine my life without him. I don't _want_ to imagine my life without him."

"Do something about it then." Chloe pressed. She was about to say more when she heard her phone ringing and pulled it from her bag, raising an eyebrow when she saw Wayne's number flashing on her caller I.D.

_The guy doesn't give up._

Reminding herself to torture Lois for giving Bruce her number despite her explicit orders not to, Chloe cut off the call and put the phone back away, returning her attention to Lana. "You need to talk to Jonathan, put the cards on the table, and hope to God that it's a royal flush."

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" Lana's voice was small and fearful.

"Then I will finally know where Clark got his 'stupidity' genes from."

And Lana smiled before flinging herself onto Chloe, hugging her tightly.

Chloe smiled and hugged her friend back, only then noticing that Jonathan Kent was frozen in the doorway behind Lana, eyes wide. Their eyes met over Lana's shoulder and Jonathan fled to the kitchen silently.

_On no you don't_.

Lana's cellular rang and she pulled away. "Let me go answer this."

Glad for the opportunity to get Jonathan Kent alone, Chloe smiled and got up. "I'm going to see what's keep Jonathan busy."

"Okay." Lana smiled at her before hurrying to her bag.

Chloe stood and went towards the kitchen, finding Jonathan Kent with his back towards her, looking down at the kitchen sink. His shoulders were slumped and he looked in pain.

"Jonathan, how long were you listening to Lana and me?" the blonde asked, deciding that she was going to cut to the chase. The fact that Jonathan had made her and Lana call him by his first name after Clark had left only empowered her with the feeling of talking to an equal and not a superior, so she could be bossy and demanding if she needed to be.

"Enough."

"Enough to realize that she feels the same way you do?" Chloe took pride in how he jerked around and looked at her in surprise. "You know, Lana isn't the only one who sucks at hiding her true feelings."

He averted his eyes. "Chloe, I--."

"You're in love with her, and you think that you're horrible because you're old enough to be her father, and your son is in love with her." Chloe noticed the surprise grow in his eyes. "I'm an investigative journalist, Jonathan, it's my job to pick up on things."

He gave her a sad smile. "Then you realize why Lana and I--."

"No, I actually think you two are perfect for each other." Chloe sat down on one of the stools and swung around like she used to. "Jonathan, Lana loves you, you heard her yourself."

A small smile touched his face.

"And you love her." Chloe put a hand to stop him when he opened his mouth to speak. "Martha would have wanted you to be happy. You know that, so don't use her as an excuse."

Jonathan closed his mouth and sighed, leaning back against the sink as Lana's laughter rang throughout the whole house, and once again he smiled as his eyes went towards the door, as if trying to see her.

"Chloe!" Lana was heard calling. "Your phone is ringing!"

"Answer it for me please and take a message!" Chloe called back, trying to prolong the moment alone with Jonathan.

"Okay!"

The blonde turned to Jonathan. "Jonathan, you've always taught Clark and me to go after what we want, to not give up on happiness. Don't ruin those lessons by chickening out on me."

He grimaced. "Chloe, you just mentioned the reason _why_ Lana and I can never be together. My son."

Chloe frowned at him and opened her mouth.

"No, you listen this time." He interrupted. "Ever since that boy hit puberty he's been in love with Lana, and he finally got together with her before leaving. Do you know what the last thing Clark said to me was before he went to train?" There was a pause. "He asked me to take care of Lana for him until he could come back for her."

Jonathan turned his back on Chloe, looking down into the empty sink. "I'm in love with Lana, I love the way she's always taking care of me, and nagging me, and always there to talk to at the end of the day. At first I felt fatherly love towards her, I never wanted this to happen, and I don't know when it happened, but I fell in love with her and I shouldn't have."

Chloe winced at the pain and self-anger in his voice. "But--."

"Clark's going to return one day. How could I face him knowing that I've betrayed his trust?" Jonathan hung his head. "I _can't_ do this to him."

"But you can do this to _me_?" An angry, _hurt_ voice demanded from behind them.

Chloe swung in her seat to see Lana standing in the doorway of the kitchen, glaring at Jonathan.

"_Lana_…" Jonathan had turned around as well and was looking at the tiny woman in slight fear.

"NO! You listen to me and you listen _well_, Jonathan Kent!" Lana stormed into the kitchen, passed Chloe and only stopped once she was so close to Jonathan she had to tilt her head back to look into his face. "When Clark comes back he and I are not going to get back together."

Chloe got up and slipped out of the kitchen, yet kept her back to the wall and remained hidden, listening, just to make sure that they didn't mess this up.

"Lana--."

"I'm not finished!" There was a huff. "I'm in love with you! And while I love your selflessness I'm going to start having a problem with it if you use it as an excuse--."

"It's not an ex--ouch!" Jonathan exclaimed in surprise. "Stop poking me!"

Chloe blinked at that and peered carefully around the corner and saw that, indeed, Lana was poking Jonathan Kent, _fiercely_.

"You love me--I _heard_ you say it--but you won't do anything because of _Clark_?" Lana seemed incensed. Obviously the tension of the whole situation had mounted up and exploded within her, causing all the fear, sadness, resentment and anger to just _pour out_. "What you and I feel for each other has _nothing_ to do with _Clark_!"

"It has _everything _to do with Clark!" Jonathan exploded. "You're Clark's dest--."

"I am _not_ Clark's destiny!" Lana seemed close to tears.

Chloe closed her eyes, hating the desperation in her friend's voice.

"And how can you be so sure about that?" Jonathan sounded tired, exhausted really, and ready to give up. "How can you be so sure that the moment Clark returns you won't realize that you've made a mistake being with me? That you were just using me to fill in the gaps while he was gone?" He sighed softly. "Lana…I'm old enough to--.

"I _love you_, Jonathan." Lana was crying, it was obvious in the sound of her voice. "And I'm never going to regret us, _never_. And you know why? Because I _know_ Clark's not my destiny--_you are_."

There was silence in the kitchen.

A tear skidded down Chloe's cheek.

_God, Jonathan! Don't push her away! Please!_

The silence in the kitchen was unbearable, and she finally peeked around the corner once more, seeing them standing in front of each other, looking deep into the other's face, waiting.

And then Jonathan reached for Lana and she moved towards him at the same time, pulling his face down towards her so that their lips crashed together in a desperate kiss.

Chloe smiled at them as she tiptoed away, grabbed her bag and silently left the house. Going to her car she slid inside and started the engine, grinning happily as she reversed onto the road and drove away.

Her cellular rung, and the blonde reached for it, placing it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Sullivan." Bruce Wayne's voice purred on the other end of the phone. "I think you've been avoiding me."

She shook her head as she turned onto the main road. "You'd think, Wayne, that with all the floozies hanging off of your arm you wouldn't have time to notice."

There was a chuckle. "I was wondering if you wanted to be my date to Oliver's little party tomorrow night." There was a pause. "I'd really enjoy it if you went with me."

Chloe took in a deep breath, about to tell him that she was busy, when she remembered what she'd just told Lana about taking chances.

The blonde sighed. "Sure, why not? Pick me up at eight."

She could nearly _hear_ his smile. "Goodnight then."

Rolling her eyes, Chloe tossed her phone onto the passenger seat and smiled.

Chloe often wondered how Clark would take it if he found out that while he was busy training in the fortress, the girl he'd obsessed over for years had fallen desperately in love with his father…

But tonight her thoughts were centered on two souls inside of a farmhouse, finally giving love a chance to blossom and a destiny to be fulfilled.

* * *

Well, there was my first Lanathan with a dash of Chruce. While Chlionel is still odd for me to write, I think I'm in love with Lanathan as a side pairing. Review?


End file.
